Emma
Emma is one of Steel Saints who participates in the assault on Pallasbelda. During the war against the Jupiternians, she awakened her true power as a Bronze Saint and is now Vulpecula Emma, bearing the Vulpecula constellation and the element of Fire. Profile and Stats Class: B-Class, later A-Class as the Vulpecula Bronze Saint. SS-Class with Seventh Sense. Name: Emma (later Vulpecula Emma) Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Classification: Human, Steel Saint (formerly), Saint of Athena, Bronze Saint Age: 12-13 Physical Appearance Emma is a slender, fair-skinned girl of below average height with long blond hair tied in a ponytail with a pale-blue ribbon and a few spikes brushed upwards, and light blue eyes. When not wearing her Cloth, she wears a white sleeveless shirt with pink trimming on the front in two vertical lines, as well as along the edges, dark blue jeans, a pair of red wristbands on her arms, and dark brown sneakers. Whenever she wears her Cloth, she replaces her casual clothes with a white and light-pink sleeveless outfit; she later wears a light-orange sleeveless, blouse-like outfit after awakening her Bronze Cloth. Personality Emma is shy, kind-hearted, and brave, being one to risk her life in battle despite her weaknesses and fears. She has low self-esteem, as she has a problem of being useful. Over time however, her self-esteem grows higher as she continues to be brave and strong, proving that she will make her own choices without others to guide her. Emma, also has romantic feelings for Lionet Souma despite their age difference, but has trouble expressing them. As has''' Kerry', Emma lost her parents when she was very small and could not do anything to save them, so she wanted to be useful to those who need it and is always trying to find something to do, and hates when someone gets hurt because she could not help. After the death of Kerry, Emma began to show great courage and enthusiasm, ready to defend and fight for her peers, becoming a great example for others Steel Saints. This is further when fighting alongside the Steel and Legendary Saints against Aegir, as discussed each from Ban and Nachi, Emma went from "''being a coward to becoming a great warrior". After becoming a Bronze Saint, her bravery and heroism increased even further, and has now become more outgoing and cheerful, coupled with a witty sense of humor and kind sarcasm. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Great Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Emma has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that she can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of her other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like atomic manipulation and destruction, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Techniques Steel Cloth Techniques Steel Bolt Arrow: Emma fires red arrow-like projectiles from her right arm towards her target. Steel Hurricane: Originally a combination technique with another Steel Saint, Emma spins in a 360° circle in the air, creating a centrifugal force capable of forming a true, artificial tornado around her opponent. Pleiades Impact: Emma burns her Cosmo and attacks with 7 huge meteors, damaging her opponent greatly. This was originally Subaru's strongest Steel Cloth technique before learning it on her own. Vulpecula Cloth Techniques Soaring Beam: Vulpecula Flare: Vulpecula Magnus Fire: Weaknesses *Not as durable without her Cloth *Water Cosmo Equipment Steel Cloth: One of the many Steel Cloths worn by Athena's Steel Saints. It's mostly comprised of red and silver-colored armor that covers the lower parts of her arms, most of her legs covered (right up to the knees), the chestplate covering her upper torso, a helmet that completely covers her head while leaving her ponytail out, and armored platting covering all sides of her waist. Several green gems appear on numerous parts of the Cloth as well. When not in use, she stores the Cloth inside her bag and summon it by her own free will. Vulpecula Bronze Cloth: After awakening her power as a Bronze Saint, Emma now gains a Bronze Cloth bearing the constellation of Vulpecula: it consists of red and silver armored platting, that covers her forearms, most of her legs up to her knees, revealing her thighs, her upper chest (including the stomach, waist and navel) with sturdy detailing, a helmet that bares the head of a fox, which still lets her ponytail out, and one of the shoulder-plates crossing over her heart, forming a topaz gem at the center, much like Souma's Lionet Kyū/Shin Cloth. Several topaz gems appear on the Cloth. When not in use, she stores the Cloth inside a Vulpecula Cloth Box. Relationships *Team Pegasus ** Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saints Category:Steel Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Athena's Army Category:Team Pegasus Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:B-Class Category:Main Characters